


Shadow Faces & Lost Lovers

by WordObsessed



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordObsessed/pseuds/WordObsessed





	Shadow Faces & Lost Lovers

"Walk with me?" I asked. "Enjoy another evening?"

We join arms, and step across the soft forest floor, venturing deeper through the trail until we reach a small familiar clearing that's as green as emerald.

The trees arch above us in a tight-knit canopy, and we can only just make out the view of the stars. We begin to dance in the light of dreams.

I spin you, and as you turn each revelation to face me, I see my different memories engulf you, changing your character.

One turn, and you were a quick brunette with a wild heart, yelling prose from the top of a hill without care.

Two turns, you were a charming blond, singing melodies to me amidst a valley of flowers.

Three turns, you were a sassy ginger with beats in your ears and a heart equal parts hate and forgiveness.

Four turns, and you were a darker blond, and we were racing, egging each other on at each turn as we both gasped for breath.

Then your heels kissed the soft ground, and I gazed back into your shadow face, with no foundation of my thoughts to build lies upon.

"Walk with me?" I asked my lost lovers. "Enjoy another evening?"

We linked our hands and strolled across a bubbling brook, not seeing what was ahead, but not looking back either.

* * *

 


End file.
